marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
A-Force (Earth-616)
| CurrentMembers = | FormerMembers = Captain Marvel, Dazzler, Medusa, She-Hulk, Singularity, Nico Minoru, Thor | Allies = Elsa Bloodstone | Enemies = Antimatter, The Countess | Origin = After waking up in Earth-616, Singularity sets out to reunite the counterparts of her friends to help her fight Antimatter. | PlaceOfFormation = | PlaceOfDefunction = | Creators = Kelly Thompson; G. Willow Wilson; Jorge Molina | First = A-Force Vol 2 4 | Last = A-Force Vol 2 10 | HistoryText = When the entity Singularity emerged in Earth-616 after seemingly having perished in the domain of Arcadia, the space organization known as Alpha Flight encountered a similar entity near the Alpha Flight Low-Orbit Space Station. Singularity found Captain Marvel, mistaking her for the one from Arcadia, aboard the Space Station. The mysterious entity later returned, and Singularity stole a Life Support Pod to flee from Antimatter. Reaching out for anything familiar as she descended to Earth, Singularity was taken towards New York City, clipping New Attilan before crash landing in Manhattan, where she found Jennifer Walters. The pair were soon attacked by Antimatter, who had pursued Singularity from orbit, and engaged it in battle, however they were vastly outclassed. Queen Medusa then arrived with a large force of Inhumans, and Singularity recognized her voice, mistaking her for the Medusa of Arcadia; however, Medusa placed handcuffs on Singularity, planning to turn her over to Antimatter. After Antimatter killed an Inhuman, Medusa was convinced that She-Hulk was right, they could not simply turn over Singularity, and so the trio teamed up and engaged Antimatter in combat, but quickly found themselves still outmatched. Medusa utilized a Inhuman piece of prototype technology to teleport Antimatter near the Moon. The three of them were teleported by Singularity to Japan, accidentally crashing the wedding of Nico Minoru's cousin. They quickly explained the situation to Nico as Antimatter arrived once more, only to be temporarily banished by the magic of the Staff of One. The rest of the women demanded that Singularity explain herself and her knowledge about Antimatter. As Singularity told them about her time in Battleworld, Captain Marvel called them to discuss a plan devised by Dr. Tempest Bell to use Singularity as bait to lure the entity into being bombarded with light particles in order to find the weakness of Antimatter. The women teleported to Miami to seek the aid of Dazzler; however, Alison punched Singularity on the jaw angrily. At the same time, Antimatter arrived yet again. As Dazzler unleashed a burst of light, She-Hulk and Medusa attempted to restrain Antimatter while Captain Marvel powered up a containment device, but the equipment failed when Antimatter overloaded the system and confronted them once more. Nico then used a spell to remove Antimatter's ability to track Singularity, and the entity enveloped the women within herself and teleported back to the A.F.S.S.. One of Alpha Flight's members, Lt. Wendy Kawasaki, then explained the data they had gathered from the experiment in Miami and Dr. Bell indicated that she could create a machine which would dismantle Antimatter; however, there was quantum entanglement between him and Singularity, which meant his destruction would destroy Singularity as well. She-Hulk then decided to attempt to talk with Antimatter, without Singularity present, to see if they could reason with the entity, but the discussion did not go well, and Antimatter attacked Dazzler, striking a fatal blow. Back on the A.F.S.S., Singularity blamed herself for being talked into staying behind and asked Nico if she could resurrect Dazzler, but was told that was impossible. Saddened by the death of Dazzler, Singularity teleported to the Blue Area of the Moon alone, in order to confront Antimatter. She-Hulk, Minoru and Captain Marvel went to reinforce Singularity, while Medusa placed the bomb inside Antimatter. When the bomb exploded, a revived Dazzler teleported in and whisked Singularity away just in time. With Antimatter destroyed, the team was celebrating at a diner in Virginia when Singularity sensed a disturbance as remnants of Antimatter tore open portals to other realities. The team remained together for some time , but eventually disbanded with Jennifer dropping superhero activities and Medusa going to space. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }}